Instants historiques
by Robespierre6
Summary: Ce recueil comprendra quelques instants et moments de l'Histoire, vu et vécu par nos chers personnages d'Hetalia.
1. La Dame de Fer

**Titre :** La Dame de Fer

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fiction appartiennent à leur auteur : Hidekaz Hiramuya. Je ne tire aucun profit en écrivant cette fanfiction. Margaret Thatcher appartient à elle-même. Quoique, le personnage usité est plus celui interprété par Meryl Streep dans le film _La Dame de Fer_ de Phyllida Lloyd, que je vous conseille par ailleurs.

**Rating :** K+

Je ne sais pas trop car tout le recueil n'est pas classé « Death-Fic » alors je ne sais trop le rating que je dois accorder à des O.S. où il y a mort de l'un des personnages…

**Couples/Personnages:** Margaret Hilda Thatcher (née Roberts), Royaume-Uni (England/Arthur Kirkland). Evocation de France et de Russie.

**Mots :** 1 000

Milles mots tout rond !

**Note d'auteur :** L'envie de publiée un recueil d'O.S. sur le monde d'Hetalia ne date pas d'hier et déjà plusieurs sont écris. Néanmoins, j'hésitais encore) publié et je trouve bien cynique de profiter de la mort de quelqu'un pour publier… Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que mes écrits vous divertirons et je vous en prie : si vous souhaitez me donner votre avis, le bouton « rewiew » en bas est à votre disposition !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

**P.S. :** Je précise que ceci est une fiction et que je n'ai aucune idée de la façon exacte dont Margaret Thatcher s'est éteinte, sachant que je n'y étais pas !

* * *

« - Denis ? Denis ? Où es-tu ? »

Une voix faible s'éleva d'entre les couvertures où un corps âgé s'agitait. Des cheveux blancs éparses étaient posés sur l'oreiller blanc lui aussi. Dans ce lit, inébranlable, se tenait la Dame de Fer, personnalité très controversé. Nous somme le Lundi 8 Avril 2013 au matin et, Margaret Thatcher sent la fin proche.

Il n'y a personne d'autre dans la chambre claire. La maisonnée n'est pas encore réveillée et dans l'ignorance de tous, ce personnage s'éteindra.

Cependant, il est des êtres qui ne répondent pas aux lois des Hommes. Des êtres inhumains, quoique d'apparence humaine. Ils ont revêtus cette forme et la conserve depuis de nombreuses années, vous ressemblant. Peut-être l'avez-vous déjà croisé au détour d'une rue ? Ces personnages d'exception sont des nations. Votre patrie ayant pris forme humaine. Ainsi, nous pouvons retrouver au chevet de Margaret Thatcher : Arthur Kirkland ou de son nom complet, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northem Ireland.

Il n'est pas étonnant de retrouver auprès de l'un des plus grand Premiers Ministres de l'histoire de l'Angleterre, la nation elle-même. Cette dernière, était agenouillé près de Margaret, tenant ses mains entre les sienne. Le regard dans le vague, tout comme l'ancien Premier Ministre, il la regardait s'éteindre, serrant doucement les mains de la vieille femme.

Elle continuait d'appeler son mari. Où était-il celui-là ? Parti quelque part, alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui ? Denis ! Il devait avoir oublié de mettre son écharpe aussi, il allait attraper froid s'il ne faisait pas plus attention… Que deviendrait-elle si jamais il lui arrivait malheur ? Ce serait terrible, assurément ! Denis !

Les mains d'Angleterre resserrèrent celles de la vieille femme. Son visage aux traits d'ordinaire agacé, renforcé par la proéminence de ses sourcils, n'affichait plus que de la tristesse; tristesse de voir l'un de ses plus grands enfants partir après 87 ans passés à ses côtés. Même si Margaret n'exerçait plus depuis des années, elle avait marqué l'histoire de l'Angleterre, son histoire. Il comprenait bien mieux les sentiments de France et à quel point il avait pu être dévasté en voyant Jeanne d'Arc morte, ou Robespierre, ou Napoléon, ou Victor Hugo et tant d'autre…

Lui-même pleurait chacun de ses enfants qui le quittait, l'accompagnait et, son cœur se serrait davantage envers ceux qui s'étaient battus pour lui et avaient accomplis de grande choses. Il avait pleuré devant ceux qui exerçaient sous le nom de Shakespeare, il avait pleuré devant Elisabeth 1ère, devant Winston Churchill et maintenant, devant Margaret Thatcher.

En parlant de ce cher bulldog de Churchill, Margaret lui ressemblait. Tous deux étaient citoyens de Manchester et Margaret étaient considérée comme la plus grande Premier Ministre depuis Churchill. Beaucoup de comparaison pour deux personnes différentes mais qui ont pourtant tant fait.

Certains verront sa mort comme une bénédiction et d'autres, comme lui, pleureront. France l'aiderait-il ? Il comprendrait, assurément.

« - Denis ? C'est toi ? Tu es rentré ? »

Cependant, la maladie frappe les Hommes et ne tarde pas à les faucher. L'Alzheimer aurait eu raison de la Dame de Fer, comme l'avait surnommé Ivan, plus sûrement que n'importe quel irlandais.

Un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il y repensait, bien que ce ne soit pas particulièrement drôle. A ce moment, il ne savait trop s'il pouvait mais, dans l'intimité de la mort, il pouvait bien se le permettre.

« - Denis n'est plus là, Margaret. Il est parti.

- Parti ? Où donc ? »

La vieille femme tourna sa tête en direction d'Angleterre avant de le dévisager. Ce regard, comme il le connaissait et comme il lui manquait déjà… Le regard dur et fier de cette femme sévère qui avait accomplie bien des choses…

« - A-t-il prit son écharpe au moins ? Il fait encore froid, il pourrait tomber malade ! »

Angleterre ne répondit pas, serrant les mains de la vieille femme qui continuait de critiquer son défunt mari. Elle avait toujours fait cela, le remettant toujours dans le bon chemin, étant sévère aussi, très dure. Elle n'avait pas usurpée son surnom.

« - Angleterre ? »

Arthur tourna la tête vers Margaret. Il la reconnaissait ? Oui, forcément. Il n'était pas humain. Les rapports qu'elle avait eu avec lui n'étaient pas les mêmes qu'avec ses proches…

« - Angleterre, je sais que les autres me trouvent rude, que le peuple n'est pas d'accord et que je ne suis pas appréciée. Mais, je m'en fiche, je fais cela pour vous, mon petit, et vous, vous êtes pour le peuple. J'ai toujours agi pour vous, Arthur, toujours.

- Je sais Margaret. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas hésité, je sais ce que j'ai fait et je ne regrette pas. J'aimerai juste, revoir Denis. Encore une fois.

- Vous le reverrez bientôt Margaret, bientôt…

- Je l'espère, mon petit. »

Un silence se fit pendant lequel l'on entendait que le piaillement des oiseaux qui avaient élus domiciles sur l'arbre se trouvant non loin de sa fenêtre. Denis avait voulu les chasser un jour mais elle l'en avait dissuadé et depuis, ils étaient restés.

« - Angleterre ? »

Le ton sévère et sans-appel de la vieille femme ne souffrirait d'aucun refus alors, la nation répondit.

« - Oui ?

- Vous devez me trouver bien sévère.

- Non, Margaret… Pas spécialement…

- Ne me mentez pas. Je sais ce que je fais. Mais, Angleterre, nous ne devons pas céder, nous devons rester fort. Nous resterons de marbre et ne céderons pas. C'est bien compris ?

- Yes Lady Thatcher…

- Bien. Sur ce Angleterre, je m'en vais. »

Le silence se fit de nouveau avant qu'un souffle ne soit expiré. Les paupières se fermèrent pour une ultime fois.

Arthur sentit les larmes se remplirent et il ne fit rien pour les refouler tandis qu'il reposait les mains de la vieille femme sur le lit.

« - God save the Iron Lady… »

* * *

Au cas où, je fais quelques petites précisions en fin de chapitre.

Tout d'abord, concernant le bulldog : Churchill était représenté ainsi lorsqu'il faisait face à l'Allemagne nazi.

Tout le monde connaît Margaret Thatcher j'espère ? Sinon, vous avez dû avoir un peu de mal pour comprendre cet O.S.

Ah, et une dernière précision, ceci est une **fiction**. Ce n'est donc pas **objectif** mais **subjectif**.

Sinon, je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et je vous retrouverais probablement dans quelques temps.


	2. Le Plan Marshall

**Titre :** Le Plan Marshall

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fiction appartiennent à leur auteur : Hidekaz Hiramuya. Je ne tire aucun profit en écrivant cette fanfiction.

**Rating :** K

**Couples/Personnages :** Russie, Amérique et France avec en arrière-plan : les pays Baltes, Pologne et Angleterre. Mention de Prusse et Allemagne.

**Mots :** 415

* * *

Lorsque Russie pénétra, triomphant, dans la salle de réunion, une haine inconditionnelle le prit envers ce petit prétentieux d'Amérique. Ce matin il s'était réveillé de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, l'Europe rejoindra les soviétiques sous la coupe de l'URSS. Après la guerre, elle en était ressortie brisée, séparé et désormais, elle ne ferait qu'un avec lui. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il était parti rejoindre les Européens pour les rallier à sas cause, il les trouva jouant avec des toiles de parachutes américaines, mâchant du chewing-gum, mangeant du chocolat, France était même en train de jouer avec une locomotive, déguisé en cheminot. Il tourna son regard vers Angleterre qui lui savourait une tasse de thé, comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'était dirigé vers France qui lui avait souhaité un aimable bonjour en lui faisant la bise (il était bien le seul à oser la lui faire).

« - Da, tovarrich, l'économie rreprrend… ? »

Le sourire de France se tordit légèrement avant de redevenir éclatant.

« - Et oui ! Il faut bien entamer la reconstruction maintenant que cette guerre est enfin terminée.

- Vous avez trrouver les fonds ?

- Oui, Alfred nous les a _donnés_. »

Les sourcils d'Ivan se soulevèrent de surprise et jeta un coup d'œil au petit impertinent, tout de même grand vainqueur de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, qui narguait Angleterre avec ses vêtements tout en continuant à décharger des caisses remplies de textiles, de machines, de jouets, d'argents, de nourriture et même des locomotives en pièces détachés. L'Europe se reconstruisait grâce au nouveau plan de l'Américain. Il observa un moment Francis qui écrivait une lettre à son gouvernement. « Pas de politique communiste », réussit-il à lire.

Il foudroya l'Américain du regard. Ainsi, les Etats-Unis aidaient à la reconstruction de l'Europe. En échange, il ne devait y avoir aucun gouvernement soviétique, ministre ou autre. Alfred avait donc peur du communisme au point de tout faire pour l'empêcher de rallier l'Europe ? Il ne comprendra jamais les bienfaits du communisme. Par cet acte, l'Américain venait ouvertement de lui déclarer la guerre, et ce n'est pas lui qui la perdra. Dans quelques années, Alfred abhorrera le drapeau rouge et brandira le marteau, tandis que lui, savourerait sa vengeance.

En sortant de la salle, il fit signe à Pologne de le suivre. Celui-ci le fit, accompagné de Lituanie, Lettonie et Estonie. Oui, il se vengerait de ce crétin de capitaliste. Le communisme vaincra !

Au moins, il lui restait encore Gilbert et Ludwig.

* * *

**P.S. :** Je crois qu'il est bon de mettre une petite note en fin de page. Pour répondre à une review sur cet O.S., j'aimerais dire qu'effectivement De Gaulle a tout d'abord refusé le Plan Marshall mais il a bien été obligé de l'accepter. S'il avait refusé, nous ne serions pas là où nous en sommes actuellement. Voilà, je pensais juste que c'était bon de le préciser comme ce n'est pas expliciter clairement je pensais que c'était bien de le préciser.


	3. Wolfgang et moi

**Titre :** Wolfgang et moi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fiction appartiennent à leur auteur : Hidekaz Hiramuya. Je ne tire aucun profit en écrivant cette fanfiction. La chanson _Wolfgang et moi_ est de Marie-Paule Belle.

**Rating :** K+

**Couples/Personnages:** France, Autriche et Allemagne. Les pays européens en arrière-plan. Peut-être un peu de France/Autriche parce que j'aime bien et qu'il n'y en a pas du tout sur le fandom français !

**Mots : **1865.

**Note d'auteur :** Je publie en retard, je le sais. Personne ne m'en voudra ? Mais pour tout vous dire j'ai hésitée entre trois One-shots différents avant d'avoir une illumination à minuit et d'écrire celui-ci d'un seul coup après. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira !

**P.S. :** Ah, avant de lire cet O.S., je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson de Marie-Paule Belle. Oh et, c'est ma première song-fic.

* * *

Et oui, France s'appelle François. J'fais c'que j'veux, c'ma fiction d'abord….

C'était une belle journée pour débuter une réunion de l'Europe. Enfin, c'est ce que s'était dit Allemagne en se levant ce matin. Il devait d'ailleurs voir France pour régler encore quelques détails mais il était introuvable depuis une semaine. Il avait bien demandé à Arthur mais ce dernier lui avait quasiment crié dessus, arguant qu'il n'était pas le gardien de France. Il n'allait pas non plus insister en lui rétorquant que si, vu qu'ils étaient amants. Enfin, il croyait. Ces deux-là avaient une relation beaucoup trop compliquée pour lui et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de s'attarder dessus vu tout ce qu'il avait à penser. Où était passé France d'ailleurs ?

Bon, ce dernier l'avait appelé dans la matinée pour s'excuser de son absence, juste avant le meeting. C'était toujours ça après tout. En plus, les dossiers du français étaient en ordre et bien rangés. Cependant, il y avait tout de même quelque chose qui le chiffonnait. En effet, il avait retrouvé une page de la partition du requiem de Beethoven. Qu'est-ce que cela faisait dans les fichiers sur l'environnement ? France aurait-il un message à lui faire passer ? Son écologie allait-elle si mal que cela ? Pourtant il avait fait des progrès avec son velib… Il n'avait pas besoin d'en venir à une telle extrémité !

« - Frankreich ! Que signifie ce-

- Pas maintenant Louis, je suis occupé. Lui répondit le Français avec son accent chantant tandis qu'il remettait un autre dossier en place. »

Bon, sa tentative d'approche venait d'être étouffée dans l'œuf mais, l'important était d'essayer non ? L'on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour cela tout de même ? Ludwig Beilschmidt décida de ne plus s'occuper des affaires du Français, pour aujourd'hui tout du moins. Et puis, Angleterre trouverait bien tout seul vu sa manière de fouiner autour de François. Saura…. Ne saura pas… ? Ne saura pas. France venait de refermer ses dossiers en un claquement sec et de prendre place aux côtés de Finlande.

Oui, il avait décidé de les classer par ordre alphabétique, comme pour les gosses à l'école. Mais c'est ce qu'ils étaient, tous autant qu'ils sont. Mais bon, c'était bien beau d'avoir de bonnes idées, encore faut-il que les autres les respectent, ces idées. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas non plus. En peu de temps, tout le monde avait changé de place. Bon, ils avaient attendus une bonne demi-heure tout de même, c'était mieux que la dernière fois. Peut-être qu'ils attendraient une demi-heure de plus la prochaine fois avant de changer de place ?

Et le premier à avoir déroger son règlement n'était nul autre que France. Il s'était placé à côté d'Hongrie (qui elle-même était assise près d'Autriche qui lui n'avait pas bougé de sa place). Angleterre s'était ramené peu après pour « discuter de ses non-différents » avec son voisin d'Outre-Manche et Prusse en avait profité pour squatter entre Autriche et Italie du Sud. Suivit d'Italie du Sud nous retrouvions Espagne puis Italie du Nord qui restait à côté de lui. Bon, cela aurait pu être pire comme organisation. Au moins le BFT était séparé. Ainsi, ils ne risquaient pas de faire de bêtises. D'ailleurs, France s'était rasé aujourd'hui, c'était rare de le voir sans son menton poilu. Il avait presque oublié combien France ressemblait à une fille ainsi. Mais n'y pensons plus : il fallait boucler un maximum de points importants avant la pause de midi. Ben oui, parce qu'après tous ferraient la sieste après le repas et juste avant, ils étaient énervés et n'arrêtaient pas de s'agiter. De vrais gosses ceux-là. C'était à se demander s'ils avaient vraiment plusieurs siècles derrière eux ou s'ils avaient statués à l'âge de dix ans.

Il était de mauvaise langue ce cher Ludwig : la réunion ne se passa pas si mal que cela. Bon, pas plus mal que d'habitude certes mais c'était toujours cela, il ne fallait pas s'en plaindre non plus. Bon, Suisse n'était pas là : cela évitait que le plafond de la salle de réunion ne se retrouve criblé de trous de fusils et qu'Autriche se dispute avec lui, c'était toujours cela de gagner. En même temps, l'on faisait partie de l'Europe ou bien l'on restait neutre : fallait choisir.

Bref, l'heure du déjeuner était arrivée et aussitôt un concert de montres retentit pour signifier aux estomacs affamés qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner. Angleterre s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à sortir une part de tourte à la viande quand France disparut subitement avec Autriche et Hongrie sur les talons. Alors là, il en resta coi. Pour qui se prenait ce supid frog à aller fricoter avec n'importe qui ? Oh, et puis zut ! Que cet imbécile se prenne un coup de poêle bien passé sur la tête, cela lui remettra les idées en place ! Cependant, après un instant d'hésitation, il décida de les suivre. Oui parce qu'après tout, il s'agissait de SON rival à lui et à personne d'autre ! Alors seul lui avait des droits sur la personne du Français, donc seul lui pouvait le blesser : CQFD.

Cependant, il ne s'était pas attendu à se faire ainsi suivre par Allemagne et Prusse. Ces deux-là n'avaient-ils donc rien d'autre à faire ? Il allait leur sommer d'arrêter de le suivre lorsqu'une mélodie au piano lui parvint. Il remarqua alors Hongrie, Pologne et Kiku tous trois munie respectivement d'un appareil-photo, d'une caméra et d'une planche de manga afin d'immortaliser l'instant. Curieux de voir ce que fabriquait son rival, il s'apprêtait à entrer mais il fut retenu par Prusse et Hongrie lui fit signe de se taire et d'écouter avant de continuer ses photographies. Vaincu, il envoya Flying Mint Bunny en observateur pour lui rapporter les faits et gestes des deux nations présentes dans cette pièce : France et Autriche. Que faisaient-ils ensemble ces deux-là d'ailleurs ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais appréciés à ce qu'il sache !

Il discerna une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de François et une mélodie au piano. France savait jouer du piano ? Et, pourquoi y avait-il un piano ici ?

« - _C'est fini la sourdine_

_Je rue dans les brancards_

_Je suis Léopoldine_

_La sœur de Mozart_

_Et comme la renommée_

_N'est pas un boomerang_

_Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser signer Wolfgang_

_Wolfgang et moi_

_Ça n'allait pas tout seul_

_Il était fort en gueule_

_Moi sur la clef de fa_

_Fafafafa…_

_Wolfgang et moi_

_On s'aimait bien quand même_

_Lui était fort à bras_

_Moi j'étais forte en thème_ »

C'est qu'elle chantait bien la stupide grenouille… Entendre ainsi la voix cristalline de France chanter, lui rappela le temps ancien où France n'était rien qu'à lui et lui chantait toutes les comptines qu'il voulait. Mais ce temps était révolu. Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander à son rival de lui chanter quelque chose à lui aussi ? En Anglais de préférence, of course.

« - _Aujourd'hui sous son nom_

_Mes œuvres sont jouées_

_Tout ça parce que je n'osais_

_Pas lui dire non_

_Quand il passait son temps_

_A jouer à la poupée_

_Pendant que j'écrivais ses symphonies_

_Bidon_

_Wolfgang et moi_

_C'était comme chien et chat_

_Il faisait l'joli cœur_

_Avec les droits d'auteur_

_Teur teur teur teur…_

_Wolfgang et moi_

_C'était pas rigolo_

_Et de nos éclats d'voix_

_Il naquit Figaro_

_Et patati patata_

_Et patati patata…_ »

« - Oh, je me souviens ! Chuchota Gilbert afin de ne pas se faire entendre des deux mélomanes. Un jour François avait évoqué le fait que c'était Léopoldine qui avait écrit les œuvres de son frère. Autant te dire que Roderich l'a mal prit et l'a ensuite bien fait comprendre à France. J'imagine que celui-ci est en train de se venger en prouvant qu'effectivement, l'on peut faire une chanson là-dessus…

- C'est débile. Grogna Arthur.

- Chut ! Les réprimanda Elizabeta. »

Nan mais c'est vrai quoi, elle voulait apprécier le spectacle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil pour vérifier que Feliks enregistrait bien tout avant de continuer de prendre des clichés.

« - _Quand papa recevait_

_Les marquises au clavecin_

_Wolfgang leur racontait_

_Des bluettes et des trucs_

_Ses fourberies à lui_

_Valaient deux cents Scapin_

_Et moi je m'faisais suer_

_A finir la marche turque…_

_Wolfgang et moi_

_C'était le bon vieux temps_

_Il jouait les Don Juan _

_Moi je le composais_

_Zézézézézé…_

_Mais cette fois_

_Ou j'fais l'tube de la s'maine_

_Ou j'dis qu'le requiem_

_Il est de Beethoven_

_Ou j'dis qu'le requiem_

_Il est de Beethoven_

_De Beethoven de Beethoven…_ »

« - Alors c'était pour cela le requiem… Chuchota Ludwig

- Qu'est-ce tu dis Bruder ?

- Chut ! »

Allemagne pinça donc les lèvres, quelque peu vexé d'être réprimandé comme un enfant alors qu'il en était entouré. Mais visiblement, c'était LE moment intéressant pour Elizabeta. Et, pour tout dire, ils avaient tous hâte de voir la réaction de l'autrichien.

Ce dernier était resté dans la même position durant tout le long de la chanson, sans bouger, savourant les notes qui s'échappaient du piano. Visiblement France ne s'attendait pas à une quelconque réponse et referma donc le piano avant de se lever, un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres. Il souriait presque narquoisement, ravi de voir qu'il avait pu battre l'autrichien sur une question musicale. Emporter des défis avait du bon et lui-même en était friand (sinon pourquoi continuerait-il de livrer bataille contre Angleterre ?).

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, l'autrichien lui attrapa le poignet, le serrant suffisamment fort pour que le Français ne s'échappe pas. Le bougre, il avait une poigne de fer…

« - Alors Rodéric ? Il semblerait que j'avais raison la dernière fois. Vous le reconnaissez cette fois-ci ? »

Ah la la, ce qu'il pouvait être arrogant et orgueilleux ce Français… Oups, pléonasme ! Et puis, sa manière de toujours franciser les noms était quelque peu agaçante mais soit, il passerait outre pour cette fois.

Autriche se pencha légèrement pour que ses lèvres soient à la hauteur de l'oreille du Français. Ses mèches brunes vinrent chatouiller les joues de François tandis qu'il murmurait, tout bas à son oreille.

Puis, il relâcha sa prise et, après un dernier regard à France, il partit. Japon, Pologne et Hongrie avaient veillés disparaître dès que l'Autrichien avait montré des signes de départ imminent. Quant à Allemagne, Angleterre et Prusse, tout trois restaient cois. Ils auraient bien demandés des explications à Autriche mais ce dernier ne les avaient pas remarqués et de toute façon, ne semblait pas disposé à répondre à leurs questions.

Arthur rappela Flying Mint Bunny et François sortit de la salle, se massant le poignet que l'Autrichien avait serré. Il tourna sa tête blonde en direction des trois comparses avant de leur adresser un sourire et de lui-même s'éclipser.

Pendant que Gilbert partait en courant à la poursuite de France pour lui extorquer des informations et que Ludwig essayait de le retenir, Arthur demanda les détails à son petit animal magique. Ce dernier hésita un instant, lui faisant tout de même remarquer que sa présence n'était pas passée inaperçue, avant de tout lui dire.

Effectivement, il ne s'était pas attendu à cela et ne put donc empêcher ses joues de se colorer de rouge.


	4. La Journée de la Jupe

**Titre :** La Journée de la Jupe

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fiction appartiennent à leur auteur : Hidekaz Hiramuya. Je ne tire aucun profit en écrivant cette fanfiction. La citation en italique est d'Isabelle Adjani. Par ailleurs, si je puis me permettre, je vous conseille vivement ce film qu'est _La Journée de la Jupe_ et, Isabelle Adjani est vraiment une grande actrice !

**Rating :**

**Couples/Personnages:** France (François Bonnefoy) et Fem!France (Marianne Bonnefoy), Royaume-Uni (Arthur Kirkland) mention d'Allemagne (Ludwig Beilschmidt), Suisse, des Nordiques et de Russie

**Mots : **3 047

**Note d'auteur :** Oui, j'ai l'impression que ce recueil se concentre sur les films qui m'ont marqués et mes cours d'Histoire… Mais c'est bien aussi, non ?

**P.S. :** Je poste de façon trèèèèèès aléatoire, et alors ? Pardon tout le monde…

* * *

« _Une jupe, ce n'est qu'un bout de tissu, mais qu'elle soit courte ou qu'elle soit longue, ce symbole peut nous aider à gagner une bataille contre l'obscurantisme, et même contre ce qu'il convient d'appeler, la haine des femmes._ »

Le Soleil brillait et les oiseaux chantaient en cette jolie journée de Mai. Les rares belles journées comme celle-ci étaient souvent consacrés aux sorties et aux distractions, or malheureusement, ce ne pourrait être le cas aujourd'hui car une réunion de l'Union Européenne avait été programmé pour ce jour précis. Quelle déception ce fut pour les nations qui souhaitaient profiter du beau temps ! Surtout que pour une fois, il ne pleuvait pas sur le sol britannique !

Mauvaise blague, la réunion avait lieu à Paris et comme chacun avait pu le constater, l'Hiver n'en avait pas terminé avec le pays du Lys. Arthur ricanait méchamment depuis le début du Printemps, trouvant enfin matière à se venger sur son voisin. Après tout, ce n'était pas encore l'Hiver chez lui ! Et même en Suède il faisait 30° ! Alors François n'avait plus qu'à fermer sa grande bouche de grenouille perverse, c'était tout. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'était bien plaint la dernière fois mais les autres pays européens l'avaient laissé râler tout seul dans son coin.

« - Oui tout de même ! Quand ce n'est pas Ivan avec son Général Hiver qui vient m'envahir, ce sont les Nordiques qui provoquent un anticyclone pour que l'on échange les temps et températures ! Pourquoi donc, bon sang ! Eux ils sont habitués à avoir froid alors que moi j'ai besoin de mon Printemps, de la douce chaleur Printanière, du doux Soleil de France ! Et là je me retrouve en Octobre à me demander ce que je ferais pour la Toussaint ! »

Lesdits Nordiques n'avaient pas esquissés, se contentant d'observer le Français avec des yeux ronds avant d'enfin comprendre son humour si particulier. Danemark vient même taper amicalement dans le dos de son « petit frère » tout en se moquant de lui. François le prenait bien, avec humour, mais il n'empêchait que cela le faisait râler plus que de coutume de savoir que le mauvais temps planait ainsi au-dessus de sa tête. Après tout, l'année dernière il faisait déjà des pique-niques sur le Champ de Mars ! Des batailles d'eau, de la chaleur, l'Eté ! Et puis, il ne portait plus ni pulls ni manteau, ni imperméables ! Cependant, il n'avait toujours pas échangé ses affaires d'Hiver avec celles d'Eté et le temps était à l'image de son humeur.

Arthur riait mais après tout, il ne devrait pas trop titiller son voisin de ce côté-ci car les représailles pourraient être bien amères pour l'Anglais qu'il est. Cependant, il pouvait bien se venger de temps à autre des réflexions du Français à propos de son climat ! Et puis, de quoi se plaignait-il ? Ses arbres n'avaient jamais été aussi verts ! Il devrait en être reconnaissant plutôt que de râler ! Mais bon, il semblerait que « râler » et « Français » soit deux éléments indissociables.

Comme lui avec sa mauvaise nourriture chronique, comme le ferait aimablement remarquer François, _stupid frog_. D'ailleurs, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui reprochait ! Ses scones étaient délicieux ! Et ses tourtes également ! De toute façon, le Français ne supportait que sa propre nourriture. Si ça encore ce n'était pas une autre preuve de son égocentrisme chronique !

Mais ne parlons plus de cette stupide grenouille pour le moment. Quoiqu'il allait bientôt le retrouver en réunion, étant donné qu'ils étaient toujours assit à côté. Quelle idée stupide ça aussi, pourquoi devait-il supporter sa présence pendant toutes les longues heures que durera la réunion ? Bref, il devait s'y faire et se prépara mentalement tandis qu'il mettait un cachet d'aspirine dans un verre d'eau. Rien que de penser à cette grenouille lui donnait mal à la tête…

[…]

Le meeting se déroulait à Paris, pour une fois. Après tout, sa chère capitale avait sa place sur la scène mondiale. Et puis, pourquoi aller chez Arthur alors qu'il n'était même pas dans l'Espace Schengen ? C'était une véritable aberration ! Enfin, le jour où Ludwig prendra enfin ses remarques et considérations en compte, le monde se porterait bien mieux ! D'ailleurs, il n'était pas sous la coupe d'Allemagne, il pouvait prendre ses propres décisions tout seul ! Comme le grand garçon qu'il était d'ailleurs.

Bref, le voici fringuant devant la porte en bois qui le mènerait à la salle de réunion réunion qui durerait bien trois jours d'ailleurs… Enfin, ils ne devraient avoir normalement besoin que d'une journée pleine (soit de 7h à 22h) mais lorsque l'on réunissait toutes les nations (ou une partie) à un même endroit et les parquaient ainsi pour un long moment, cela faisait toujours des dégâts.

Enfin, aujourd'hui serait tout de même une bonne journée, tout du moins pour lui. Il avait hâte de voir les réactions de ses comparses face à sa tenue du jour. Il allait faire sensation, il en était sûr. Après tout, il aimait bien provoquer et déranger ces esprits étriqués trop bien-pensant. Allez, il était l'heure d'entrer en scène. D'un geste assuré, les portes s'ouvrir tandis qu'il remettait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et lançant un joyeux « Bonjour ! » d'un accent si caractéristique.

[…]

Angleterre soupira. La sale grenouille venait d'arriver et encore une fois, il débarquait cinq minutes après tout le monde, histoire de bien se faire remarquer. Ah, ces Français et leur sens de la ponctualité ! Il devrait acheter une montre à Suisse, histoire d'arriver à l'heure au moins une fois dans sa vie !

Il redressa sa tête blonde, s'apprêtant à faire vertement remarquer au Français qu'encore une fois, il devait lui rappeler les règles élémentaires de vie en société quand il l'aperçut et, ses épais sourcils se relevèrent. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait encore, à cette grenouille dégénérée ?!

« - France ! S'écria Angleterre avec rage, ses joues rougies sous son coup de sang. »

Ce dernier, à l'appelle de son nom, se tourna élégamment vers Arthur, une main posé sur ses hanches tandis que ses mèches encadraient un visage surpris mais néanmoins amusé. Après tout, il l'avait attendu la réaction de son petit Lapin ! Maintenant que ce dernier l'avait remarqué, le grand show pouvait débuter !

« - Oui mon lapin ?

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi _stupid frog_ ! Que fais-tu ainsi ? Dans… Cette tenue ?!

- Mais voyons mon lapin, il s'agit d'un acte de protestation ! Tu n'aimes pas ?

- _I_… »

Angleterre ne put répondre, occupé comme il était à masquer les rougeurs qui avaient pris place sur ses joues. Que dire ? Que répondre face à cela ?

En effet, devant lui se tenait France triomphant…. Vêtu d'une jupe. Et non, il ne s'agissait pas d'un des kilts que son frère lui avait offert. Non, non. Il s'agissait bel et bien d'une jupe. D'ailleurs, à bien y regarder, France ne possédait pas sa douce chevelure blonde, remplacée par des mèches châtains clairs. Ses yeux bleu outremer avaient également laissés la place à deux orbes violettes, bien semblables à celles d'Autriche. Il, ou elle, était vêtue d'une jupe bleu sombre et un chemisier crème, tous deux fort élégant, qui rehaussait sa taille fine. France avait également sur les épaules une cape carmine avec une fleur de Lys blanche de chaque côté. Eh bien, l'on est la France ou on ne l'est pas !

« - Ma… Marianne ?! »

Cette dernière lui offrit un sourire avant de replacer une mèche derrière son oreille.

« - Exact mon lapin, il t'aura fallu du temps pour me reconnaître ! Nous devrions nous voir plus souvent pour que tu t'habitues à moi ! »

Arthur grommela, une moue boudeuse sur son visage avant qu'il ne se reprenne bien vite. Après tout, il avait en face de lui une Lady. Et même s'il s'agissait de France, il se devait de la traiter avec tous les égards que son rang lui permettait. Aussi, masquant sa gêne par un geste sec, il présenta son bras à la demoiselle qui le prit élégamment, acceptant de se laisser mener à sa place avec un sourire en coin. Cependant elle s'en détacha bien vite pour aller elle-même à sa place, refusant la chaise tenue par Angleterre et toutes ses manières de gentleman. Elle croisa les jambes, laissant voir ces dernières : longues, fines et blanches Angleterre rougit de nouveau. Quelle indécence ! Montrer ainsi ses jambes en publique ! Cette stupide grenouille pourrait tout de même faire attention et se prêter à sa condition au lieu d'agir de cette façon ! Ce n'était pas digne d'une demoiselle de son rang ! Mais bon, lui en tant que gentleman ne protesterait pas et se vengerait une fois qu'il aura retiré cette jupe.

Malheureusement pour lui, le meilleur ami de son rival chéri ne tarda pas à se ramener avec force et fracas, comme à son habitude. Après tout, il fallait bien que le monde se prépare à son si génial lui et pour cela, rien de mieux qu'une arrivée en fanfare pour que sa sublime présence soit remarquée ! Bien sûr, la surprise visible sur son visage face à la tenue de son ami, valait bien toutes les vantardises de ce maudit Prussien !

« - F… Frankreich ? C'est toi ? »

Cette dernière opina du chef, le sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle sortait ses dossiers, les disposant devant elle comme à son habitude.

« - Mais tu… Enfin…

- Je quoi ? Demanda France d'un ton impassible tandis qu'elle faisait semblant de bien ordonner ses papiers.

- Tu… Tu portes une jupe ? Ne put que demander Gilbert. »

La jeune femme soupira avant de tourner ses prunelles violettes sur celles rubis de son vis-à-vis.

« - J'apprécie toujours autant ta perspicacité Gilbert. »

Ce dernier se renfrogna et réprima un grommellement face au commentaire de la jeune femme. Eh bien, pourquoi réagissait-_elle_ ainsi ? _Elle_ était de mauvais poil ou quoi ? Cependant, un être aussi génial que lui ne se laissait pas abattre par un commentaire désobligeant d'une France de mauvaise humeur.

« - Mais, pourquoi… ? Je veux dire, d'habitude tu n'en mets pas. C'est bizarre de te voir avec.

- Ah, tu n'aimes pas ? Demanda France avec une petite moue.

- Ah si si ! S'écria rapidement Gilbert. Je veux juste dire que c'est inhabituel, c'est bizarre quoi.

- Tu trouves que ça ne me va pas alors ?

- Si ! Euh non je veux dire ! Ou… Si…. Enfin… Je ne sais plus… »

C'est avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres que France tapota la tête du Prussien, comme si elle félicitait un petit chien particulièrement obéissant. Son attitude condescendante hérissa les cheveux sur la nuque de Gilbert mais il se mit à rire peu de temps après, blaguant avec son ami qui avait retrouvé un sourire amical en plaisantant avec lui. Arthur quant à lui s'interrogea. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi se braquait-elle ainsi pour une simple remarque sur sa tenue vestimentaire ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre mais il le saurait bien tôt ou tard.

Mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de la braquer contre lui sinon elle se fermerait comme une huître. Il connaissait assez Marianne pour l'avoir côtoyé sous l'Empire et surtout la Restauration, pour savoir qu'il ne valait mieux pas se la mettre à dos. Un peu comme avec Elizabeta en somme.

La réunion se déroula sans incidents majeurs. Sauf, à un moment donné où France se leva et fut sifflée alors qu'elle était de dos, écrivant au tableau. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et l'impudent reçut un coup de tampon/effaceur sur la tête. Puis, elle reprit ensuite sa place calmement bien qu'Arthur fulminait de rage. De quel droit osait-il… Comment osait-il siffler ainsi France ? Quelle impolitesse et quelle grossièreté !

Mais France ne fit pas plus de commentaires que cela et resta impassible. Vraiment, elle adoptait un comportement bien étrange aujourd'hui. Le fait de changer de genre modifiait-il à ce point son caractère ? Cela devait être les hormones, à coup sûr.

Mais bon, valait mieux laisser ses pensées de côté pour se concentrer sur le discours d'Allemagne. Quoique ce n'était pas plus intéressant que cela vu que ce vieux Ludwig ne cessait de rabâcher encore et toujours les mêmes choses. Quand arrêterait-il son fichu discours moralisateur ? Probablement lorsqu'ils se comporteront correctement oui, probablement. Un bref regard d'Allemagne sur France signifia à cette dernière qu'il lui parlerait à la fin de la réunion. Marianne fit une légère moue avant de tout de même acquiescer. Visiblement, elle savait à quoi s'attendre vu sa petite mine.

A la fin de la réunion, elle plissa sa jupe et épousseta sa cape avant de ranger ses dossiers dans sa besace puis de charger cette dernière sur son épaule.

« - Attend, je m'en occupe. »

France hausa les sourcils tandis qu'Arthur lui prenait son sac avant qu'un léger sourire ne prenne place sur son visage.

« - Décidément mon lapin, tu te montres bien galant aujourd'hui. »

Arthur grommela avant de répliquer : « - C'est normal, tu es une femme aujourd'hui. »

Un bref instant, il crut voir le beau visage de France se rembrunir, mais ce n'était qu'une impression après tout car de nouveau, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il ne savait comment réagir face à ses sourires. Auparavant il aurait dit que France avait toujours les mêmes et s'amusait à arborer un faciès pervers sur son visage d'Ange, uniquement pour l'embêter le faire rougir. Ce qui était le cas après tout, ou pas. France était vraiment un être énigmatique et paradoxal, et c'est ce qui plaisait. On ne savait jamais vraiment à qui s'attendre et étrangement, cela émoustillait plus qu'agaçait. Eh bien, il venait de confirmer les propos du Français qui ne cessait de se vanter de son charme indéniable et attractif. _Stupid frog_.

« - Frankreich, je voulais te dire… Commença Allemagne. Que tu devrais peut-être éviter de porter une jupe lorsque tu viens aux réunions. »

France eut l'air outrée et s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement lorsqu'Allemagne l'interrompit d'un ton autoritaire : « - Avec ta réputation, c'était inévitable. Tu ne peux jouer à la vertu outragée après ton comportement et surtout t'habiller de manière provocante sans qu'il n'y ait des retours. L'on peut dire que tu payes ainsi ton attitude indécente…

- Comment ça mon attitude indécente ? S'écria France, les sourcils froncés. Je ne suis pas une perverse, je m'amuse avec vos attitudes de véritables coincés ! A chaque fois que je vous vois j'ai l'impression que l'on vous a enfoncé un balais dans le rectum jusqu'aux omoplates ! »

Angleterre et Allemagne hoquetèrent, surpris d'entendre de tels propos de la bouche de France mais avant qu'ils ne puissent la reprendre sur son langage, elle enchaîna : « - Avant de m'accuser de quoique ce soit, regardez-vous ! Mais là n'est pas le sujet pour le moment. Si je suis en colère c'est pour une seule et bonne raison : je porte des jupes si je veux. Il s'agit d'un acte de liberté individuel et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais subir des remarques sur ma tenue. Cela vous gêne-t-il que je porte une jupe ?

- Non, non… Répondirent les deux blonds, mal à l'aise.

- Ah, alors je peux m'habiller comme il me plaît, c'est cela ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que nous essayons de dire Frankreich… Essaya de dire Allemagne.

- Bien sûr que si. Eh bien je porte une jupe si je veux et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec cela, c'est que vous avez véritablement l'esprit étriqué. Pourquoi aurais-je le droit à des égards en tant que femme et non en tant qu'homme ? Mon lapin, tu devrais prendre soin de moi quel que soit mon genre tu sais ? Et puis toi Louis… Cela fait un moment que nous sommes mariés non ? Tu devrais me soutenir au lieu de critiquer mes tenues. Il me semble que nous avons d'autres sujets de préoccupations, bien plus important que le fait de porter ou non une jupe.

- Justement Frankreich… Tu souhaites que l'on te respecte quel que soit ton genre ou ta tenue non ?

- Vous comprenez vite.

- L'on fera plus attention désormais…

- Oh, je n'en doute pas. Bien, sûr ce je dois y aller. J'ai promis à Mathieu de passer un peu de temps avec lui. »

Sur ces paroles, France reprit son sac d'un geste autoritaire avant de partir, le sourire aux lèvres.

« - _It's Matthew_ ! S'écria Angleterre, royalement ignoré par France. »

Il n'y eut pas d'autres incidents du genre, hormis celui du lendemain de la réunion. France débarqua avec ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et son poil au menton. Il arborait d'ailleurs fièrement une autre jupe de couleur bleu pâle.

Angleterre l'observa avec des yeux ronds tandis que François croisait les jambes, le sourire aux lèvres en attendant la réaction de son Anglais favoris.

« - _You_… _You_…

- Je quoi, mon lapin~ ?

- _You idiot_ ! Cela t'amuse de bafouer ainsi tes belles paroles ?!

- Oh mon lapin, tu es si susceptible parfois.

- _I'm not your bloody rabbit_ ! Tu es un imbécile Francis !

- C'est, François. Et je croyais que je pouvais me vêtir comme il me plaisait ?

- _You_…

- Allez, tu es en train de retarder la réunion mon lapin, retourne t'asseoir à ta place. »

Angleterre se renfrogna, grognant un peu tandis qu'il fronçait ses épais sourcils. De quel droit se permettait-il… Comment osait-il… Qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre après celui-là ! Ce n'était pas la peine que lui fasse des efforts si son voisin ne suivait pas le mouvement !

Vraiment… Et tout cela pour une idéologie… Il paraîtrait qu'il avait instauré la « Journée de la Jupe ». Quel imbécile il était.

Et puis, pourquoi même en tant qu'homme la jupe lui allait-elle aussi bien ? Ne pourrait-il pas être un peu plus masculin ?


	5. La ligne Maginot

**Titre :** La ligne Maginot

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fiction appartiennent à leur auteur : Hidekaz Hiramuya. Je ne tire aucun profit en écrivant cette fanfiction.

**Rating :** K+

**Couples/Personnages:** France (François Bonnefoy), Allemagne (Ludwig Beilschmidt). Mention de Suisse (Vash Zwingli), Autriche (Roderich Edelstein), Pologne, Belgique et Pays-Bas.

**Mots : **1888

**P.S. de l'auteur:** ne comprend pas ma mise en page ! Donc pardon les gens mais pas d'alinéas ni de beau paragraphes pour vous !

* * *

Il était assis en compagnie de son armée, dans l'une des salles de spectacles du tunnel que représentait la Ligne Maginot. Un film leur était diffusé et pour tout dire, François s'amusait grandement. Il profitait tout simplement de cette paix propice, après les ravages qu'avait causés la Première Guerre Mondiale. Mais, il ne souhaitait plus y penser, un peu comme tout le monde après tout. Il voulait tout simplement profiter de l'ambiance délurée qu'avait orchestrée « Les Années Folles » et ne plus penser à tous ces morts. Jamais une guerre n'avait été aussi terrible et il souhaitait ardemment que ce soit « la der des der ». La dernière fois en somme.

C'est pour cela qu'il se trouvait ainsi, assit parmi ses soldats à rire, plaisanter, écouter… Se divertir, pour parler simplement. Il n'avait plus envie de penser aux horreurs de la guerre et cherchait n'importe quels moyens afin de se distraire et cela, personne ne pouvait le lui reprocher.

Cependant, il arrive comme toujours qu'un impudent vienne déroger aux plans établis afin de se distraire. Quelqu'un approchait de ses frontière et vu sa proximité avec le Rhin, l'identité de l'intrus n'était pas difficile à deviner. Il se leva rapidement, s'excusant auprès des soldats qu'il dérangeait dans le spectacle avant de sortir rapidement de sa chère Ligne Maginot. Une fois à l'extérieur, il se hissa sur ses remparts fortifiés afin de surplomber l'intrus qui n'était autre qu'Allemagne ou Ludwig Beilschmidt, pour les intimes.

Aucun des deux n'osait engager la conversation et pour tout dire, France ne se sentait pas le cœur de le faire. Il avait face à lui le grand vaincu de la Première Guerre Mondiale, celui qu'il avait condamné à lui verser un lourd tribut. Certes, il l'avait quelque peu diminué mais, tout de même le souvenir de la Guerre était toujours frais dans leur mémoire de Nation Immortel.

Cependant, ils étaient en paix et l'Allemagne venait également d'entrer dans la SDN. Il n'avait aucune raison de le considérer comme un ennemi : tout allait bien.

C'est donc avec un sourire que le Français descendit de son mur imprenable pour aller serrer la main de Ludwig, qui observait toujours sa ligne fortifié d'un drôle d'air. Et finalement, il se décida à prendre la parole.

« - _Guten Tag Frankreich_.

- Bonjour Allemagne.

- …. C'est une bien jolie ligne que je vois là.

- Ah oui, tu as vu ? C'est ma Ligne Maginot. Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? Bon certes elle a un peu coutée mais tout va bien étant donné que mes finances ne percent pas le plancher. Je peux même te dire que tout va bien. « Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles », comme dirait Candide. Tu vois _Candide_ ? De Voltaire ?

- _Ja_, _ja_. Je vois. Il venait souvent voir le Grand Fritz.

- Oui, avec Gilbert. Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu d'ailleurs. Il doit être occupé pour ne pas avoir le temps de voir son meilleur ami. Enfin bref, de quoi parlions-nous ?

- Rien, rien de grave…

- Ah oui ! Ma situation économique ! Quel sujet ennuyeux ! Parlons plutôt d'autre chose veux-tu ? Par exemple… Ah oui ! Ma ligne Maginot ! Qu'en dis-tu ? Elle est belle non ?

- _Ja_,_ sehr schön_. Pourquoi l'as-tu fait construire d'ailleurs ?

- Oh…. France marqua un temps de pause avant de répondre. Eh bien, comme ça. »

Allemagne prit le temps de bien observer la construction avant de répondre à France, le regardant dans les yeux.

« - C'est vrai qu'elle est très jolie. Une véritable prouesse architecturale, _ja_ ? Et puis, elle semble bien solide et résistante. On dirait que tu as érigé un rempart contre une possible invasion de ma part…

- C'est le cas. On ne sait jamais. Mais ma ligne Maginot est imprenable. »

Le ton de France s'était fait catégorique et intransigeant, annonçant de ce fait qu'une quelconque opposition du germanique serait inutile.

Et puis, que répondre à cela ? Tout était vrai. Il avait construit la Ligne Maginot afin de marquer la séparation entre Allemagne et lui et ce dernier n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Au moins, il ne serait plus jamais attaqué par lui et pouvait couler des jours heureux tout en défendant sa belle et grande ligne fortifiée.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment à s'observer en chiens de faïences avant qu'un sourire ne prenne place sur les lèvres de France.

« - Allez, oublions tout cela. La Guerre est derrière nous après tout, nous devrions en profiter et reconstruire la paix afin que cela ne se reproduise plus.

- En faisant bâtir une forteresse imprenable entre nos deux pays ?

- Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de vouloir protéger mes terres tout de même ! Tu ferais exactement la même chose, si tu en avais les moyens !

- C'est de ta faute si mes finances percent le plancher, comme tu dis !

- C'est **toi** qui as perdu la Guerre ! Tu dois respecter le Traité de Versailles quoiqu'il advienne !

- Respecter le Traité ? Mais tu as vu ce que tu me demande ? Tu me pompe toutes mes ressources !

- Je l'ai allégé, le Traité de Versailles, et j'ai cessé d'occuper la Rhénanie !

- Encore heureux !

- Tu as perdu Ludwig, n'en parlons plus. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis content que tu sois entré dans la SDN.

- _Ja_, _ich auch_…

- Allez, tu veux venir ? On regarde un film de Méliès.

- … Tu trouves encore de l'attrait à ses films ?

- Bien sûr, c'était un grand homme ! »

Allemagne hésita puis considéra le sourire radieux et sincère de France avant d'enfin opiner du chef. Il n'avait rien à perdre en rendant une petite visite de courtoisie à son voisin. Cependant, ce dernier semblait avoir hérité de la paranoïa de Vash et Ludwig du se laisser bander les yeux avant d'entrer (« - Promis mon cher, je ne tenterais rien contre toi ! ») et était ensuite sous bonne garde de France. Il avait beau parler de la paix mais il se préparait tout de même à la guerre.

Bien qu'il ne le fasse pas avec la même organisation que lui et qu'après tout, la paix était là.

La paix était là, et il n'avait plus qu'à s'en persuader. Bien que la pilule du Traité de Versailles avait du mal à passer. Même si les rapports qu'il entretenait avec son voisin se voulaient cordiaux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à une sorte de vengeance.

Néanmoins il passa un bon après-midi en compagnie du Français, il faut dire que le bonhomme est un hôte charmant et tout à fait appréciable. Et sincèrement, il se demandait bien qui pouvait passer de mauvais moments en la compagnie de François. Même Roderich ne trouvait rien à redire à ses réceptions si ce n'est sa « décadence » mais bon, il fallait vraiment chercher parfois.

Il ne fit face à François sur la Ligne Maginot que dix ans plus tard. C'était différent cette fois-ci et franchement, l'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était animé que de bonnes intentions.

France ne semblait pas satisfait de sa démarche mais restait campé sur sa muraille, comme un seigneur féodale qui défendrait son fort en lançant de l'huile bouillante sur la tête de l'ennemi. Ce qui était assez ironique considérant le fait que le bonhomme ait fait guillotiner ses dirigeants à peine deux siècles plus tôt…

« - Qu'es-tu venu faire ici Ludwig ? Vas-t-en !

- _Ach_, _Frankreich_ ! Je pensais que tu le savais, _nein_ ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as envahi Pologne que je devrais avoir peur de toi ! Ma Ligne Maginot est infranchissable !

- _Ja_, _ja_, nous verrons bien. »

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, Allemagne avança en direction de la Ligne, cherchant une faille dans la construction. Vraiment, il n'avait rien à dire, c'était une véritable prouesse architecturale. Une sorte de ligne de démarcation infranchissable entre leur deux pays en somme. Il s'approcha de nouveau avant d'entendre une détonation et de sentir l'odeur du plomb et des vêtements brûlés puis, une vive douleur dans la cuisse. C'est qu'il visait bien le bougre, avec son fusil de chasse…

« - Ne t'avise plus de t'approcher de mes frontières ou la prochaine fois, le plomb, je te le met dans la tête ! »

Ne demandant pas son reste, Allemagne partit clopin-clopant tout en maugréant contre cette muraille infranchissable.

Il revint peu de temps plus tard, prenant un passage détourné mais finalement, il était parvenu à son but.

« - _Guten Tag Frankreich_. »

France manqua l'arrêt cardiaque en sentant une large main se poser sur son épaule et surtout, en entendant **cette** voix. Comment cela était-il possible ? Sa Ligne était infranchissable !

Lentement, il pivota dû à l'impulsion donnée par l'Allemand. Diantre, comment cela se fait-ce… ?

« - Allemagne ?

- _Ja_, _ich bin da_. »

France faillit déglutir face au ton faussement enjoué de l'Allemand, dans son impeccable uniforme vert-de-gris qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose…

Faillit bien entendu, il n'allait pas laisser l'ennemi prendre plus de terrain, surtout que **sa** main se trouvait toujours sur **son** épaule.

« - J'ai bien vu mais, dis-moi, comment cela est-il possible ? Je ne t'ai pas vu arrivé. »

Ludwig sourit tout en regardant France avant de passer sa main lentement le long d'un des remparts. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il frémit.

« - Oh, et bien j'ai trouvé un passage qui certes m'a fait faire un détour mais qui finalement, le valait bien. »

Les fins sourcils blonds de François se froncèrent avant de réaliser puis de pâlir considérablement. Non, il n'avait pas osé…

Le regard de son adversaire sur lui s'illumina d'une lueur fort peu sympathique quand il vit que le Français avait compris sa stratégie.

Et oui, il avait compris, mais se maudit de ne réaliser son erreur que maintenant. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais envisagé qu'Allemagne trahirait la neutralité de Belgique et de Pays-Bas afin de l'envahir ! C'est pour cela, que sa Ligne Maginot empêchait juste une invasion venant de l'Allemagne et non de ses autres voisins. C'était un coup en traître mais à la guerre comme à la guerre non… ?

« - Jamais je n'aurai pu croire que tu aurais osé les envahir avant moi… Je dois vraiment être très désiré pour que tu te donnes autant de mal…

- Bien sûr _Frankreich_. Mais tu connais mes buts et tu sais ce que je veux faire, Alors ne soit pas étonné. »

France bougea un peu, mal à l'aise. Oh que oui il les connaissait et il avait préféré fermer les yeux plutôt que d'affronter la vérité en face et rompre ainsi la paix établie. Mais à quoi jouait cet idiot ?!

La main qui entravait son épaule et donc ses mouvements, lui faisait mal. Cependant, une diversion fortuite lui permit de prendre les jambes à son cou tout en maudissant son adversaire et son aveuglement.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas non plus prévu de se refaire capturer à peine un an plus tard. Mais il se consolait vaguement en se disant qu'effectivement, sa Ligne restait infranchissable.


End file.
